Lab Babies
by gods sent angel
Summary: The gundam wing couples have offspring. 1x2, 3x4 pairings. I know it sounds sick, but it really isn't. redone, fixed the problem with the prologue. FINISHED.
1. prologue

A/N Don't own Gundam Wing. Leave now if you don't like yaoi. Please review, be nice, though and don't cuss at me or be rude because I can and will be rude back Remember...I am the authress! Also, I don't know if this really will turn out to be a rated R fic, but I'm rating it that just in case. When I've finished it I'll change my rating if it doesn't seem to be rated appropriately, but I'm pretty sure it will be R in the end.  
  
Prologue  
  
Duo sighed and fidgeted nervously at Heero's door. He could almost hear the fellow pilot typing away on his trusted laptop inside the room. He was considering the possibility of simply leaving when Heero's voice filtered out to him.  
  
"What do you want, Duo?" his lover's voice growled. Duo took one last deep breath and entered the room.  
  
When he entered the room he was that he had been right about Heero's location. He was sitting at his desk, laptop plugged in, with his back to the door. When Duo didn't make any noise for a minute, Heero grunted expectantly. Duo swallowed his fear and began to speak warily  
  
"You remember the other week," he said hesitantly, "you know, when you got drunk?"  
  
"When you got me drunk," Heero corrected.   
  
"Well, that night," Duo went on, not paying attention to Heero's conviction. "You know we...fucked...and I said that we might be suprised at the outcome of the night? Well..." Duo sighed. He didn't want to know how Heero would take the next bit, but he knew he needed to say it. "I was right. I'm pregnant."  
  
Heero stopped typing. Duo's heart seemed to stop as he waited for Heero to react.   
  
elsewhere  
  
Quatre and Trowa sat pensive in the doctor's office. The white coated Ph.D. they had come to see came over and sat in front of them.  
  
"You realize this is only an experiment," he said almost apologetically. "We're very glad to have participants in this furthermost of science, but we don't want you to get your hope too high that it will work."  
  
"It's all right, doctor Harn," Quatre said reassuringly. "We understand the risks, and are willing to accept the fact that we may not be capable of childbirth yet, but we want to at least try."   
  
Doctor Harn shook his head. Gay couples could really get interesting.  
  
"Heero! Can I have some more of that passion fruit? Or how about some papaya?" Duo bounced along beside his lover in the grocery store as best he could being nine months pregnant. he pulled off the female look almost as well as Quatre did. He and Trowa had been so happy when they conceived. Duo had thought it was great, but Heero wasn't so sure about either of the pregnancies. He continued to reflect darkly on this as he ignored Duo's whines. As he wheeled their cart through the check out he casually removed items from Duo's grasp and placed them back in their places, despite Duo's protests.   
  
As they started for the car Duo stopped. He didn't make any noise for a minute, worrying Heero almost out of his mind. Duo? QUIET!?! It had to be something serious. Duo looked at him bewildered. "I think my water just broke," he said. Heero put the groceries in the car casually. "Duo," he said as he pulled bags out of the cart and replanted them in the trunk, "you're a man. You don't HAVE water." Duo batted at him and waddled to the passenger seat. "You know what I mean, damn you," he bit out sourly. Heero continued to move in an unhurried pace. He slipped into the driver seat, and turned the car toward the hospital.  
  
Heero and Duo arrived to find Quatre and Trowa in their delivery room. The doctor turned to them and smiled. "My name is Doctor Harn," he said cheerfully. "Quatre here said you two would prefer a room together." Duo nodded happily. "Sure, Doc!" he beamed. As he settled into his chair he noticed a tray with a scalpel and various other tools of evil. Suddenly Duo caught on. He was doing this Cesarean, and so was Quatre. He was slightly relieved; the thought of pushing something that large out of him was obscene. He pondered on this some more as Harn ushered Heero and Trowa out of the operation room and returned to inject the two birthing pilots with pain killers. Duo thought for a second of mentioning the fact that he was allergic to...And was unconscious before he ever finished the thought.  
  
Hours had passed as Heero and Trowa waited. Heero had discovered Wufei lurking in the lobby; Trowa had explained that he had driven him and Quatre down. When doctor Harn came in, the three pilots all sensed that something was wrong. The doctor turned to Trowa and nodded. "Quatre and your son are fine," he said reassuringly. He turned to Heero and sighed. "And Yui," he said sadly, "your daughter is doing well, but..." he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Duo had a bad reaction to the sedatives we gave him. That happens sometimes when you work with pilots who won't give you any of their real information," he sighed heavily and slumped over. "Duo died in operation."  
  
Heero kept his composure as did his fellow pilots, or more specifically, Wufei, as they entered the room where Duo's corpse lay. he seemed so peaceful and innocent. Heero knew that look from the few times he had seen him in dreamless sleep. He couldn't believe that Duo wasn't just sleeping. Wufei voiced what all of them thought; "ironic that a pilot would be killed in birth, when war could never touch him." Heero agreed mentally as he left the room to retrieve his off spring.  
  
"I'm coming, Cass," Heero trudged down the hall. two weeks since Duo passed away and left him this little bundle of screams and she still hadn't shut up. Every couple minutes she was screaming again. the doctor's didn't know what it was; no one did. He opened the door to her room to be greeted by the ever familiar shrieks. "What's wrong this time, Cass?" he picked her up out of her bassinet and began to walk around the room with her to calm her. he made a silent prayer that Duo was here to help, for the millionth time.  
  
no one saw the red light, or heard the screams that issued from it as the dark figure stepped forward. It's eyes burned steely as the shackles of hell fell from it's wrists and formed a pile of cinders on the floor. Long hair swept round in a thick cord as the waves of heat permeated by the portal it had just emerged from pushed it up on hot air pockets. "I'm home," it hissed.  
  
Heero started. Cass had been crying loud enough to wake the dead only a second earlier, and then suddenly she had stopped. He looked down and saw her sleeping peacefully, a small smile hinting on her lips. Heero stood for a moment to be sure she was actually asleep. When she didn't stir he placed her gently in her cradle and headed for his own room quietly. he opened the door and stopped, his hand going unconsciously for his gun. there was someone in his bed. the figure rolled over and looked at him, face all too familiar framed in the moonlight entering through the window. "Hey, Hee-chan," it thrummed, "miss me?" Heero gasped. "Duo."  
  
In the morning Quatre was working on some cleaning in the basement when he saw the pentegram sealed into the concrete. he shook his head. Some things were better left unasked. He headed upstairs to the main floor when he saw Duo walk by holding Cass with Heero close at hand. He paused for a minute. Some things were definitely best left unasked.  
  
A/N REVIEW!!!! And I have no idea what birthing is actually like, so it's not accurate 


	2. 1st year

A/N Yay! Chappie 2! I own Cass and Toby and nothing else.   
  
1 year old  
  
Heero woke up to the sound of a screaming child. He rolled over and looked to Duo, but his lover hadn't even budged at the cries. He sighed and moved for the door; grabbing his robe he headed to his daughters room to calm her vocal chords.   
  
Duo smiled slightly as his lover left. He loved 'Sleeping Heavy'.  
  
In the solitude of the darkness shrouding Cassandra's room, Heero dropped all guise. He hurried to her cradle and lifted her gently into his arms. He fished out a pre-prepared bottle of formula from the cupboard over her bed and softly pressed it to her lips. She immediately quieted and took the proffered food up greedily. Heero smiled down at her. "Cass," he cooed. An awkward sound on his grating voice. Cass made slight acknowledgment in her infantile way around the intense suckling she was doing. Heero bent over and kissed her lightly on her forehead, and began to softly hum to her under his breath.  
  
Duo had snuck out after Heero had left and followed him to their daughter's room. He watched as Heero coddled and cooed over her, completely enchanted by the little thing. Duo smiled to himself as he caught the faint strains of the song Heero was singing. It went like this:  
  
Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
  
Sleep,  
  
pretty baby,  
  
Do not cry,  
  
And I'll sing you a lullaby.   
  
Care you know not,  
  
Therefore sleep,  
  
While I o'er you watch do keep.  
  
Sleep,  
  
pretty darling,  
  
Do not cry,  
  
And I will sing a lullaby.  
  
Duo smiled. Hee-chan really was a wonderful father.  
  
Quatre stood over his son's crib. Trowa was standing beside him, rubbing his shoulders. "He has your eyes," Trowa whispered. Quatre smiled at him lovingly, then turned his gaze back to the sleeping baby. "No, they're yours," he replied. 'The hair was from me." He was meaning it as a joke, but it was true. The infant had light blonde hair that had a slightly mussed look to it, almost identical to Quatre's, with a hint of Trowa's hair movement.   
  
Quatre sighed contentedly and leaned down to brush his fingers through the child's hair. "Beautiful dreamer," Quatre began to sing, "wake unto me.'  
  
Trowa hummed along as he continued to sing.  
  
"Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee."  
  
Quatre picked up his baby and began to walk around the room. Trowa smiled and watched him from beside the crib. Quatre was definitely suited to being a mother. Suddenly they heard Cass begin to cry from the other end of the hall. both of them started; she had her mother's lung capacity. Toby awoke and began to make concerned little noises. His beautiful blue-green eyes had a definite look of worry in them. Trowa noted this with interest, as did Quatre, thought his lover also seemed concerned for their fellow pilots' baby. The soft patter of feet and the soon after cease of the cries told them someone had gone to take care of the little girl. Quatre turned to Trowa, and smiled slightly. "Heero," he said knowingly.  
  
He had been suprised that the 'Perfect Soldier' was so smitten over a baby at first, but soon came to appreciate the love Heero had for her as genuine and deep. He was a suprisingly good parent. And so was Duo. If it weren't for the fact that Heero was in Cass's room instantly when she cried, Duo wouldn't leave her side for a second. They were both extremely protective of her as well. Not that he and Trowa weren't as bad off when it came to Toby. they didn't know what they would do if anything happened to him. Quatre sighed. What are we going to do if a mission come through?  
  
Wufei tried to sleep, but it was no use. Every time he started to drift off, that child would begin to scream. Just like her mother. Can't give me a moments peace. How unjust. almost as soon as she had started, though, Cass was quiet again. Wufei let his mind go. He knew it was Heero who had ceased her racket. it was always him--when he could get there before Duo, that was. those two were wonderful parents and pilots, as were Quatre and Trowa. He was glad that their child didn't make so much noise, though. Of course a male child would be more placed than an onna. Even if it were a miniature one . As his thoughts slid off into deeper abyss, he began to float into the realms of sleep. this time, no child's tears awoke him.  
  
A/N So how'd you like!? Review lotses, k? Luv ya all!  
  
Golden Slumbers, I don't know who it's by. 


	3. 2nd year

A/N Sorry, forgot to say in the last chappie, but the song Heero sings to Cass is called 'Golden Slumbers'. I OWN CASS AND TOBY!!!! No one can use them with out my say-so. Sorry. Don't own GW. The kids words are spelled phonetically, 'cause how do you really spell those sort of things? Thank you to my one reviewer so far. I luv you, my public!!!!!  
  
2 years old  
  
"Come to mommy!"  
  
The poor little girl looked up into the beaming face of her mother. "Nn," she said almost pleadingly. Her mother didn't notice, as he proceeded to make all kinds of interesting noises and faces. The little girl would have none of it. "Ing," she commanded. "Ing, ing, ing!" Finally the chestnut haired boy gave up on trying to amuse his baby and sighed. "No," he said firmly. "Your dad's not here. He's on a mission." Suddenly he reverted to his previously bouncy state and asked "Can you say 'mission'?" His baby girl looked at him almost impatiently and blurted out "Ing!!!" demandingly. That seemed to be good enough for Duo, as the chestnut haired boy began dancing around pronouncing his daughter to be the smartest in the world, when another young broke in.  
  
"Mishin," it stated. Duo glared toward the voice. It was a two year old little boy with soft blue-green eyes and spiky blonde hair that received his anger. "Quatre!" Duo whined. "Tell your little hairball to stop showing up my Cass." Quatre sat on the couch beside Trowa, both watching their baby boy fondly. "Oh Duo," Quatre said softly. I'm sorry, but I can't help you. Toby has to be able to learn at his own pace. Right Toby?" Toby looked at them and nodded. "Wight," he replied. The couple on the couch smiled lovingly at him and turned back to Duo. "Well, then at least keep him civil around Cass," he snipped. Trowa smiled slightly and turned his face into Quatre's back to conceal it more or less.  
  
As the three of them were carrying on, Cass had snuck over behind Toby. While they weren't paying attention, she grabbed a random toy and hefted it at him. "Ow!" Toby cried. He began to whimper and his parents quickly rushed over and picked him up. "Duo," Quatre said sourly, "we understand that Cass is unruly when Heero is away, but please at least try to keep her in control." Duo turned bright red. "Are you saying I can't even control my own kid?" he yelled. "That I need Heero to take care of her? Well your wrong!"  
  
Towards the end of the fight, Heero and Wufei had returned from the mission. No body noticed except Cass, who had been ignoring the whole thing. She turned and smile brightly at her father. "Daddy!" she cried and began to waddle toward him. He bent down and picked her up, cracking one of his microscopic smiles, before letting the perfect soldier mask slip back on. Cass just giggled. Trowa had turned and nodded to the two of them before returning to the fight ensuing between Duo and Quatre. The fight didn't last long after Cass's exclamation. Duo turned to his lover and Quatre smiled wearily at the returning pilots before heading off with his lover and child. Duo was talking non-stop to Heero already and Cass was straining toward Wufei with her arms outstretched. Wufei glanced at her as if she were a leech, then shot a look at Heero. Heero returned the look. Aren't you just thrilled to be back?  
  
That night, everyone seemed to go to bed disgruntled. Quatre and Trowa had left for a few hours to calm themselves, and Duo had done nothing but complain about them to Heero since he got back. Wufei had been saddled with Toby since his parents left, and Cass had somehow joined the two. Though he protested often that the job was undignified and debasing, often arguing that 'it is the onna's job', he loved being with the kids. His fellow pilots knew this, but pretended they didn't so he could keep his pride, though they often found it the amusing center for an innuendo.   
  
By the time Quatre and Trowa returned home, everyone was already asleep. Wufei was in his attic bedroom with two small toddlers curled up next to him. Quatre figured it would be better to leave the children there, so Wufei wouldn't suspect they had gone up to his room and seen him with the children, and he could protest in the morning that they had 'entered his room while he was sleeping in order to dishonor him as a warrior.' They slipped down to their own room and turned in for the night, hoping tomorrow would turn out to be better. 


	4. 3rd year

A/NI own Cass and Toby, but not GW. Yay. I have realized that I haven't mentioned where they live, which is kinda important. They live in one of the Winner mansions. Two floors, basement and attic. The Gundams are kept in the back yard which is large and up against a forest. They live basically in the middle of nowhere. I have the floor plans, which I'll lay out in this chappie so you know. Sorry for the mess-up. this chapter, and almost every one after, has a lot of Relena bashing because I hate her. If you disagree with me, you probably aren't' reading this right now to begin with, but just a warning anyways .  
  
3 year old  
  
Wufei's scream of rage echoed through Quatre's mansion. He appeared on the stairs out of the attic, ranting about onnas, injustice, and dishonor. "Maxwell!" he shot at the chestnut haired boy lounging on the couch downstairs. "That child of yours is a menace! She has ruined my room, and defiled Nataku!" Duo hit the couch and turned to look up at the irate Chinese boy. "What did she do to your precious Nataku?" He asked sarcastically. "She drew on her image, "Wufei said matter of factly. "Wu-man," Duo said impatiently, "she's a kid. Kids do that sort of thing. For Christ's sake, Wufei, just take another picture of that hunk-a-junk and be done with it!" Wufei sputtered angrily as Duo sunk back into the couch.   
  
When the fuming Chinese pilot had retreated to his room again, Quarte stepped out of the kitchen and faced the pilot of Shinigami. "Maybe you should pay more attention to what Cass is doing, Duo. She is getting to be a bit of a hassle,' he warned. Duo sighed. He was about to say something, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," trowa called from the entry way. they heard the door click open, then there was an eerie silence.  
  
Duo got up to see who it was. As soon as he rounded the corner to the entry way, he understood the reason for the unease. "RELENA!?!?!" She turned to him with her animalistically blank expression. "Hi, Duo!" she bubbled. Duo felt his stomach turn. Quatre came up beside him and turned white. "M...Ms. Relena!" She turned that look of hers to the poor boy and repeated her greeting. 'Where's Heero?" she asked finally. The three pilots glanced at each other, though no one would have known they had if even if they were looking at them. "He's..."  
  
Heero entered the living room unsuspectingly. Before he even saw the plague, it was on him. "Oh HEERO!!!!" it squealed. Heero sea side up. He knew that voice. "Oh, Heero," Quatre said nervously. He looked badly shaken. "Relena has stopped by to see you. But I guess you knew that already..." Relena drowned him out quickly, with her screeching voice. "Oh Heero, I knew I would find you! Even though you had to go on missions and leave me behind, and even though your fellow pilots took you away from me, and even brainwashed you into thinking you're a sick wacko like them, I know better! I know you love me and that you're really straight, and that you want to have children and settle in with a nice girl like me. I know." Duo was glowering behind Relena's back. the other three pilots were also in rather dark moods towards Relena's comment. There was a little girl on the couch Heero had never seen before. Relena motioned vaguely at the child, who didn't seem to happy about being associated with her escort. "This is my daughter, Kedo," Relena explained. "I figured that if we got together then we'd want kids and I figured I would just get one so when you do marry me, we won't have to waste any time on the whole nine month thing, or the diapers and stuff."   
  
As she was saying this, Cass and Toby discended from the stairs and entered the living room. "Daddy," Cass burbled happily. "Who's that, mom?" Toby asked Quatre. "That's..." Quatre searched for a correct and polite way to put it." An old acquaintance, dear." Relena realized the children's presence and turned to face the group. "Heero? Love? Who are they?" she had said this directed at the children. this was the last straw. Quatre snapped up Toby and Trowa took a protective stance beside him, mimicked awkwardly by Quatre himself. Duo stood abruptly, upsetting the coffee table in front of him. Wufei remained stoic. The children seemed to have caught on that this was not a liked or welcome guest. Cass stood defiantly before her mother, Toby readied himself for something, though no one could be sure what just by looking at him. Relena didn't notice any of this as she turned adoringly back to Heero who had lost all civility he had with her. "She's my daughter," he snarled vehementently at her.   
  
She stared at him, shattered. "What?" she cried. She fled from the house in tears, leaving the child she'd brought with her on the couch completely forgotten. When she had gone the pilots turned to the child; not really sure what to do with her. "Kill her," Wufei dismissed. "We can't do that!" Duo protested. He looked at the girl again and added, "She looks about Cass and Toby's age. She can stay here and play with them." Cass had already began to aquaint herself with the little girl, the two of them getting along seemingly well. Kedo slid off the couch and ran up the stairs with Cass to her room. Heero shrugged it off. "She can stay for a few days," he said.  
  
A few days later, Relena still hadn't returned for her child. The pilots had decided it was time to send young Kedo home. Quatre entered Cass's room, where the other girl had been sleeping and knelt in front of her. "Kedo, dear," he said, "Do you know how we could get a hold of your mommy?" Kedo didn't look up from her game as she answered, "Oh, mommy doesn't take care of me. I live with Uncle Zechs." Quatre choked down a gasp, resisting the urge to shout. "Oh?" he said shakily, "And how would we be able to contact...uh...your...uncle?" "He lives down the hill," she said. "I can walk if you are trying to tell me I need to leave." Quatre hesitated before he replied to that. "Well, maybe you should at least let 'Uncle' Zechs where you are." Kedo nodded and stood up. "Okay," she agreed. "Hey Cass, I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe you could come over to my house then." Cass agreed and Kedo returned home. Quatre sighed heavily. This was going to be interesting to explain to the other pilots. 


	5. 4th year

A/N yay! I love my reviews! thank you for reviewing! Um, lezze; sorry, but Kedo is not coming to live with them. She is part of my grand scheme, but she lives with Zechs, which i revised the end of the last chapter to show. I do own Kedo as well as Cass and Toby, but I'm sure you all figured that out. Don't own GW, blah blah blah. Oh, and some of you might end up wondering as this story progresses, we are working off the theory that Duo really IS Shinigami, god of death. And that Endless Waltz never happened cause I never saw it so I don't know what happened, and another war started soon after the one in the series, but it's not nearly as bad, and the pilots are afforded time to actually carry on real lives. Missions will become more apparent and frequent as the kids grow up. think that's it. thank you for reviewing, please review, you know the routine. The characters may seem a bit OOC, but wouldn't you if you had a kid?  
  
4 years old  
  
Hero awoke to the feeling of tiny knees crawling across his body. He felt them transfer over to Duo's body and begin to shake his lover. "Wake up, mommy, wake up!" Cass's voice squeaked, even though she was trying to whisper. Heero suppressed a grin. Duo groaned in response to his little girl, and she giggled. "Good morning, mommy!" she chirped. "Guess what today is?" Duo moaned even louder. "It's your birthday!" Cass answered for him. "Quatre helped me make breakfast in bed for you," she continued happily, "but I dropped it on the way up. But these were okay." She held out three small packets and Duo was fully awake. He sat up quickly, grabbed the packets and stuffed them under his pillow. Cass watched with curiosity. "Why thank you, Hun," duo said quickly to distract her. "Who gave you those?" "Uncle Wufei did," Cass answered. 'He said he'd even put up with the noise for today, but I didn't really get what that meant."   
  
While Duo distracted Cass, Heero slipped his hand under Duo's pillow and pulled out the three packets. They were greasy from having food on them, but he still knew what they were. Heero chuckled and got up. "That was a very thoughtful gift, don't you think?" he asked Duo. Duo was a little perturbed still but nodded. "You think he could've found a better way to get them to us than through Cass, though," he protested. "Oh, I'm sure he could've, but the look on your face..." Heero smiled and shook his head. "It was worth it." Duo sputtered, but accepted the answer.  
  
Breakfast was waiting down in the kitchen. Quatre had cooked another meal, but it probably wasn't as good as the special one he had made earlier, Duo shrugged inwardly. It didn't matter, food was food. As he began to scarf away, Quatre sat down across from him. "We're taking the kids for the day," he said. "We thought you might like a day to yourselves, so we arranged some things and probably won't be back until late." Heero nodded. "Thank you," he said. Duo smiled slightly around a mouthful of food and tried to say the same, but it didn't come out quite right. Quatre just smiled.  
  
Heero and Duo prepared to have a night on the town after breakfast, even though it was only eight in the morning. Duo noticed Heero putting in his earring, the one that had a transceiver in it. He suddenly became very suspicious and questioned Heero about it. Heero sighed and answered, "I have a mission I'm expecting. This is just in case the mission comes through." He said the last while pointing at the earring. Duo nodded. They were, after all, still soldiers.  
  
Kedo arrived a few minutes after Duo and Heero finished. Apparently she was going with Quatre and the kids. Zechs had dropped her off, and had stayed a minute to say hello. Then they all left. Zechs for where ever and Quatre and Trowa with the kids for somewhere else. The pilots had been a little wary of associating with Zechs at first, but had soon come to find out that he had abandoned OZ a long time ago, and now more of a free agent. He tried to stay out of the war scene, but he still had his own gundam and would ocassionaly get in his own one-two. As all the pilots headed their own way, Heero and Duo decided that maybe they should go eat first. Heero sighed. He didn't know how Duo could eat so much, but he figured with al the running around they were likely to do, he would probably need the energy.   
  
The children were sitting in the back of the car, chattering excitedly. Kedo pulled out a medium sized shoe box and opened it. inside were various objects such as black candles, a few white ones, some miniature braziers and a inoscence burner like the priests use, except with pentegrams in it. "Mommy will love this!" Cass squealed happily. Toby smiled too. Quatre drove for a while more before turning around and heading for the house. Almost as soon as he turned around he heard Heero's voice in his own transceiver; "We're out the door."  
  
As they pulled back into their own driveway, Kedo tapped trowa on the shoulder. "Trowa?" she asked. "Would you help me with something? We put a box with more stuff for the portal in the trunk before we knocked on the door. Could you help me bring it inside?" Trowa nodded slightly. When the car had stopped he got out and retrieved the box Kedo had spoken of. She beamed at him. "Thank you, Trowa!" she said sweetly. Trowa watched her skip away towards the house. There was no way this was Relena's daughter.   
  
Quatre had already brought their box out from the study, and Wufei was bringing his down the stairs when Trowa entered the house. Cass, Toby and Kedo had run upstairs and hauled another box to the stairs. Trowa put down Kedo's box and went to help the children bring down their contribution. "It's from daddy," Cass explained. Trowa nodded slightly, unseen from the naked eye. Cass caught it though, and smiled back. When he had hauled their box safely to the bottom of the stairs the children retook it and began to drag it toward the stairs to the basement, where Wufei and Quatre had already deposited their boxes. Trowa picked up Kedo's box again and headed to the basement himself.  
  
Once all four boxes were safe inside the basement, the Gundam pilots and children returned to the main floor. Cass went over to the couch and pulled out a box. Quatre watched her with concern in his eyes. "Cass," he cautioned, "please be careful. If you start to lose control, stop and come back, okay?" Cass nodded as she headed back to the basement with the box. "I will, uncle Quatre," she promised. "Don't worry." With that she descended the flight of stairs down to the basement, shutting the door behind her. Everyone watched the door nervously for a while, then they all returned to the living room.   
  
All except Toby.   
  
Kedo had seen him go upstairs to his room. She wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling she had better follow him to keep him out of trouble. As she reached his door, she saw her intuition had been right. Toby was sitting on the bed next to a box of his own. Kedo watched as he ran his fingers gently over something inscribed on the top. Kedo decided she had better see what was going on from Toby's point of view. She was about to make her presence known when Toby said, "Hello, Kedo." She jumped a little. She had tried to make sure he hadn't known she was there. "How did you..."Kedo didn't finish. Toby was smiling ruefully at her. "When both your parents and all of your uncles are Gundam pilots, you learn fast," he explained. "Oh," she said quietly. She entered the room and sat on the bed beside him. She looked at the box and saw the emblem on it was a Celtic knot with a pair of angel wings entwined in it. "It's so beautiful!" she said as she reached out to stroke the emblem. Toby covered it with his hand protectively. "It was from uncle Heero," he said, half distractingly, half as explanation. "He said I might need it someday." Kedo still didn't take her eyes off the box. "What is it?" she asked. Toby smiled. "You'll see," he said.  
  
Cass had finished putting up the contents of the four boxes and the shoe box. the room looked very shrine like, if she did say so herself. She smiled. Not that she could really get anyone's opinion down here. Maybe Toby... she stopped herself. No body could be allowed down here while she was preparing the area. She stared at the pentagram emblazoned on the floor in front of her. She had heard the story so many times but she still loved to hear it. The story of how her mom had died when she was born, and how her father had been devastated. He had taken care of her like she was a delicate flower, afraid that she might die too; she almost had at birth. Then, one day, a few weeks after she had been born, her dad had been in feeding her. It was around midnight and nothing would stop her crying. then all of a sudden she just stopped. she cooed for a second then fell fast asleep. her dad had been confused, but he was tired ad so he put her in her cradle and headed to his room. When he had gotten there her mother was laying in bed, completely unharmed and very much alive. He had said he came back through a pentagram in the basement, but there wasn't a pentagram in the basement. He had taken them down to see and sure enough, there it was. It had been seared into the concrete all those years ago, and now she was going to make use of it.  
  
She pulled out the box that she had gotten from under the couch. It was pure black, and on the top was an embosment of a Celtic knot with demon wings entwined in it. Her dad had given it to her yesterday. He said that it was supposed to be her mom's birthday present to her, but that she would need it for today. She opened the box, and as she did, she felt a wave of energy surge passed her and off into the distance. She paused a moment before continuing. That was weird, she thought.  
  
Toby felt the energy surge hit him. Heero had said that this would happen. He jumped up and turned to Kedo, asking, "Would you please leave." Kedo was startled. She had felt a surge of energy rush passed her a second earlier, and had wanted to ask Toby about it, but apparently he wasn't going to let her. She stood and headed for the door, looking over her shoulder a moment, but seeing the urgency and sincerity in Toby's face, left quickly. When she was gone, Toby quickly locked the door. He also pulled all his blinds and barricaded the passageway from Cass's room to his. They had found it a few months ago, one of the many secrets of old houses. He sat down in the middle of his room and held the box to him. Now all he had to do was ride this out.  
  
Cass looked into the box. Inside was a black robe and a necklace. She put on the robe first and almost laughed. She looked like the grim reaper. then she took the necklace and put it on. It had a pendent shaped like a scythe on it, and when she grabbed the pendent, it became a full size scythe. Now she was ready to start. She began to walk around the circle and chant. soon her mom would have the best present ever.  
  
Duo seemed distracted suddenly. Heero had felt the energy surge too, and was controlling himself. Duo would want to go home now, he knew, and he knew he would have to distract him for a few minutes to give the pilots and kids time to finish. It' wouldn't take long, just a delayed check at the restaurant they were eating at. But he had already arranged for that by brining an overcharged credit card. He contained a smile. this was actually really fun. Duo turned to him and he quit his musings. "Hee-chan, I'm worried," Duo said. Heero was suprised to see how worried. He had expected those violet eyes to be distraught or uneasy, but he saw terror and panic. He began to wonder if maybe there was something he had overlooked or forgotten. He felt the pit of his stomach start to fall. Cass was in the center of this. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. "Worried about what?" he asked. "Let's go home," Duo replied, not answering him. "What's wrong, Duo?" Duo turned to him. "Nothing," he said. "Well, I think it's...no, it's nothing. Let's just go home." But it could be something very serious...   
  
Toby felt pain all over. He shoved a fist in his mouth to keep from screaming in agony. Heero had warned him this would happen to. He thought on that to take his mind off the pain. How had Heero known what would happen? Was there more than the story gave on to that happened that night the pentagram was set in the concrete of the basement? Suddenly the pain stopped. He gasped for air, now realizing he hadn't taken a breath since the pain started. He took a minute to recover then headed down stairs. Heero and Duo would definitely be home soon.  
  
Cass stared into the portal for a second, confused and disoriented. A face surfaced, then a body; reaching out for her. Cass felt the dead fingers on her arm and screamed. She swung the scythe at the specter in front of her and ran when it backed away. She ran out the door and slammed it shut, breathing hard. Suddenly she was surrounded. For a second she thought it was more dead people, but as she began to become coherent again and realized it was just Kedo and the pilots. She also noticed the doorway was covered in water. Her hand began to hurt, and she looked down to see a door handle shaped mark beginning to fade on her hand. "Holy water," Quatre explained. "We don't have anybody to seal the doorway, so we used Holy water. It only works for a little while though."   
  
Behind the pilots, Cass saw Toby descending the stares. He was holding a box almost identical to the one her robe and scythe had come in, only white. He was shaking, and didn't look to stable. She pushed passed Kedo and the others and walked over to Toby, who had just reached the bottom of the stairs. "How are you feeling?" she asked. She could hear the others as they turned and saw the shape Toby was in. She had known this would happen, though; she had been there when her father had warned him. She also knew what the box was. "Are you feeling good enough to do this?" she asked again. He nodded. "Yeah," he replied, "if I could get to the door." The crowd parted to let him and Cass through, and when he got to the door, he opened his box. Cass winced as he did this, and when he pulled out the contents, she shuddered. It was a crucifix. He put down the box and the remainder of it's contents and pressed the crucifix to the door. The door began to bleed and Cass turned away. Then, with a flash a blue light, the door was fine. It wasn't wet anymore, it wasn't bleeding; it was just a door again. Toby put the crucifix back in the box and took the box upstairs. Cass took off her cloak and scythe pendent and put them back in her own box, then slid the box under the couch again. Then they sat in the living room and waited.  
  
The second Heero pulled into the driveway, Duo jumped out of the car and rushed for the house. Heero took a second or two to park before following. When he entered, he saw Duo standing in the middle of the living room, and three pilots and three kids sitting on various chairs and such. "You're back early," Quatre said. "Is anything wrong?" Wufei asked. "No," Cass chimed. "Mommy just felt his present." She pointed to the basement. "It's in there, mommy." Duo went into the basement and a few minutes later, came back. "Oh my God!" he shrieked, shocked. "It's Madonna!" Cass looked at him. "Is that the one that attacked me?" she asked. Duo nodded. "Probably," he said. "You did this for me? How? You're not old enough." Cass smiled evilly. "It's a secret," she said.  
  
A week later it was Toby and Cass's turn. The Doctors sent them both a pair of transceiver earrings and Duo gave them the boxes they had used the week previous without his knowledge. Cass was happiest with Wufei's present, though. At lunch she had spilled some pop on her shirt, and had gone up to change clothes, when she saw the sword laying on her bed. She had been thrilled. Her father had refused to get her a gun for her birthday, even though she had begged. She knew the sword was from Wufei because she had seen him practicing with one before, and she didn't think any of the other pilots knew how to use one. She had hurried down after she changed and said thank you, though no one except her and Wufei knew what about, and neither would tell. All Wufei would say was that she needed to learn something other than onna skills.  
  
On the whole, Cass and Toby were very pleased with their birthday, and their gift to Duo. They knew their parents were trying to help them stay young, even though it was impossible. They were warriors' children, and they knew it. They were much older than any four year old had a right to be. They could never be children, and they all knew it.  
  
A/N YAY! Wadda ya think? REVIEW DERN YOU!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. 5th year

A/N Thank you to my reviewer(s) who reminded me that the last chappie made absolutely NO sense because I forgot I cut the prologue short. Wack! I'm smart! I'll rewrite that problem as soon as I can. I'm having issues with authenticity, because, well, I've never had a kid before, so I'm not sure what it's like to have one, understand what I'm saying? Also, I'm not writing anymore on this story. Yes, this is the last chapter for Lab Babies. I have another story which takes place right after it, and I'll be posting that A.S.A.P., so don't worry. I'm not sure what I'll title it yet, but I know it should be up soon.  
  
5 years old  
  
Cass stalked into the house, her father's signature glare etched into her face. Heero happened to be seated on the couch, hunched over his ever-present laptop which was sitting on the edge on the coffee table in front of him. He didn't even have to look up to know something was wrong and-- "What is it this time?" "My teacher wants to 'talk' with you" she said, her voice almost an exact replica of her father's in a higher pitch. As she went upstairs, a bell sounded at the door. Heero rose to answer it. Sometimes he was sure Cass was a mistake.  
  
"Hi!" a young woman chirped as soon as Heero opened the door. "Are you Cassandra's father?" Heero nodded. "Yes," he answered stoically. The lady continued to smile emptily. "Cass has been writing some tall tales about you and your wife," she said as if she expected him to be concerned. She entered the house, squeezing passed him. Heero ignored the remark about his 'marriage'. "Like?" he asked testily, following her. He had already come to the conclusion that she needed to be shot, but was thinking twice about doing so on Quatre's carpet, which she now stood on in the living room. He mentally noted that if he could possibly get her to turn toward the wall, the blood spatter might not hit the oriental rug Quatre adored so much. He was drawn back into her conversation as she continued.  
  
"Well," she said matter of factly, "if you would just read this, I think it would become quite clear that Cass is VERY confused." She held out a piece of paper which Heero ignored. "Why don't you just tell me," he suggested threateningly. The lady seemed taken aback, but she held her ground. "To be perfectly frank, Mr. Maxwell," she began almost scoldingly. Heero cut her off with a curt reply. "Yui," he corrected sharply. he was sick of where this conversation was going. He folded his arms and started to stroke the gun concealed at his side longingly. She didn't notice as she stuttered; "Beg pardon?". Heero felt a slight satisfaction of this. "Maxwell is her mother's name," he retorted.  
  
The young lady was beginning to look very uncomfortable, and Heero got the feeling that trouble would come of this in the end. He watched predatorily as the poor woman gather her wits. "I'm sorry," she apologized desperately, "I though you were married. She speaks so fondly of her mother." Heero scoffed. "She would," he said. He wondered for a second what sort of things she talked about so fondly, and what of the rest of the pilots? The lady continued. "Anyway, Cass has been lying in her homework assignments, and to the class." "What do you mean?" Heero asked warily. "Well," the lady said tentatively, "She says things like her mother is death and you are an assassin."   
  
Heero felt his heart sink. He thought Cass had known better. "Really?" he replied unfazed. Now she definitely had to die. "Now," she continued, "I assume that she meant her mother was dead. And I understand that many of our students have parents who were in the war, but she insists that her mother is alive and that you don't have a different job." "Hn," Heero grunted.  
  
Suddenly there was an outburst of activity as Duo rushed out of the basement, his black robe's hood pushed back on his head and the wide sleeves falling to his elbows as he wielded his scythe like a spear. "Back, Madonna! Back! Back!" he ordered. A blonde specter was forced back into the basement as he slammed the door on it. "Duo," Heero called with out even looking behind him. "Cass's teacher is here. Seems she's been telling some tales." Duo listened as he disrobed. "So?" he said as he hung his robe on a peg next to the basement door and leaned his scythe against the wall next to it. He began to walk toward them as Heero said, "she's your daughter." "Correction," Duo said as he came up beside him. "She's OUR daughter. It took both of us ya know." Heero looked at him. Only someone who knew him well could see the traces of fondness and love he looked at Duo with. "Sometimes I wonder," he mumbled. He turned and left Duo with the teacher and headed upstairs.  
  
Heero knocked on Cass's door. "Cass," he said, "We need to talk." Cass opened the door. "Yeah," she said dejectedly, "I know." As soon as he had closed the door behind him his features softened. "Cass, you know you can't tell people who we are," he said. "Now your teacher has to be disposed of." Cass nodded. "I know," she said. "That's kind of why I told her. That and the fact that I didn't know what to say." Heero sighed. "So you told her because you don't like her and you want her to not be your teacher anymore?" he asked. "Uh-huh!" Cass answered. "Cass!" Heero pressed. "You can't just tell people you don't like because you don't want them around. You have to have respect for human life." Cass groaned. "Okay," she whined, "but I still don't know what to tell them when they ask about you and mom?"  
  
Heero left the room and returned in a few minutes holding a binder. "The scientists made this for you," he said as he handed it to her. "It was supposed to be your birthday present for next year, but you might need it now with all your trouble making." He left the room as she tinkered with her new toy and headed down the hall to Quatre and Trowa's room. He knocked softly on the door, "Trowa," he called through the wood. Quatre answered the door. "Trowa's in the garden, Heero," he said sweetly. "What do you need?" Heero gave him a dark look and turned to leave. "An assassination," he said. "Oh Heero," Quatre sounded crestfallen. "Who?" Heero turned back to him. "Cass's teacher," he explained. "She told her about us." He turned and left Quatre to ponder that as he went to find Trowa.  
  
Trowa was heading in from the garden when Heero caught up with him. He didn't even need to say anything before Trowa knew. "Cass told?" he asked. Heero nodded. Trowa shook his head and headed to the driveway. 'She's young," he said. "She doesn't understand. I know she says she does, Heero; Toby says the same thing, but you look in their eyes and you can see that they don't." He turned to Heero, the sorrow apparent in his eyes. "Soldiers like us just shouldn't have kids, Heero. It forces the children to grow up faster than they should. Now come help me rig her car." Heero followed the fellow pilot out to the front of the house. He had to admit, Trowa was right; the kids were in over there heads.  
  
A/N Sorry I botched the ending. I got bored. Hope you liked. 


End file.
